


Forget Me Yes

by LittleChestnutCafe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Old Married Couple, Short, We tried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleChestnutCafe/pseuds/LittleChestnutCafe
Summary: "Will you forget my love for you?""Who are you?"





	1. 3/15/20XX

 

It was around mid spring when Lance got hospitalize. Keith, Lance's one and only husband, visited him every week and cared for his beloved. The halls of the hospital were white, blank, and empty. Sounds of sirens blared in the background as Keith walked through the entrance. He has been in and out this place for a long time now. In his hands were a bouquet of white chrysanthemums, the only flower that Lance knows about. Keith walked to the reception table, gently placing the bouquet down on the counter, and with his wrinkly hands, he signed his name on the clipboard. 

“Thank you, Mr. McClain. Hope you have a good day with your husband today.” the receptionist bowed to Keith. All the hospital workers have talked to and know Keith on a regular basis by now.

“Thank you dear.” Keith smiled and picked up his flowers. He walked the same dull path he did for years by now, through the bland white walls decorated with murals of life.  _ Room 016.  _ He stopped, grabbed onto the cold doorknob, and gently opened the door. Inside the room, Keith saw Lance sitting on his bed. Lance's  hair was pure white, his wrinkle sagged around his eyes.  _ Lance..  _ Waiting by the edge of the door, the wind softly blew on the white curtains and Lance stared out into the distance from the window. Lance took in a deep breath of the ocean air. Hesitant, Keith knocked on the door and Lance looked over. Lance's face lit up when he saw his husband and smiled brightly.

“Oh my, who is that sexy man standing by my door” Lance suavely said.

“It's just me, lovely” Keith chuckled a bit.  _ Still the same Lance as always. _

“Oh wait it's my husband.” Lance motioned finger guns. 

“And here I thought you've mature” Keith laughed. “After many years of us together, you're still like when we first meet.”

“But life wouldn't be as fun, you have to live a little my grumpy bum.”

“Hmm, I guess so.” Keith half smiled and placed the flowers down on a desk next to the many chrysanthemums Keith had given Lance. A photograph of their family sat on the desk with a red and blue plush toy besides it.

“But Lovely! Where have you been. I haven't seen you in forever.” Lance patted on his bed,  signaling Keith to come over. “Is it because of work again?”

“Yes my dear, I was out at the firm doing paperwork for a case.” Keith sat down, close his eyes in relieved, and held Lance's hand.  _ You’re still here with me. _

“You work too hard. Relax a little.” Lance interlaced their fingers and looked down on the window where people were out having fun and bustling. “When I'm all better, I'll take you clubbing and show you my dance moves, just like when we were young.”

Keith laughed. “Your dance moves were always terrible and you had no rhythm at all.” Lance smiled and jokingly danced in his bed. 

“Didn’t ya love the way I moved my hips.”

“You are as silly as always.” Keith chuckled and stared into Lance's eyes. “Lovely, do you remember that day when I first asked you out?”

“Well of course I do. You asked me at a Costco. Silly of you, but it was adorable.”

“Haha, no wrong story. Shall I tell you again?”

“Yes, tell me the story of how I stole your heart with my beautiful looks.”

“You wish.” Keith smiled. “I still remember it like it was yesterday… We were so young back then.” 

Keith leaned next to his husband and remembered how he asked out Lance. He closed his eyes, remembering how stupid he was, how flustered he was, he was in love with Lance.

* * *

 

“Keith, you've been coming to work a lot more lately. Why is that?” Shiro asked with suspicions.

“I'm just trying to look over this case more” Keith replied. “You can't be too sure if they actually committed the crime”

“Uh huh, says the one who is always certain about the suspect and never wants to come here.” Shiro took a sip of his coffee. “It wouldn't be because of a certain detective by the name of Lance McClain would it?”

“What?! Shut up” Keith said nervously.

“Why don't you just ask him out” Shiro slid his spinny chair next to Keith. “You guys always get into dumb arguments but look at you now.”

“Well I'm trying to but there are no opportunities.”

The door opened and a tall, tanned, skinny man walked. _Lance._ Shiro spun back to his desk. Keith avoided Lance and pretended to be busy with work. Lance walked up to Shiro and showed him a folder.

“New evidence just came in for you prosecutor. I'm sure this will be the key evidence in proving that the suspect did it” Lance smiled.

“Thank you detective.” Shiro looked over at Keith, who was gazing at Lance. “Why don't you give this to Keith over there? I need to go and print out something.”

“Huh yeah sure.”

Keith shot a look of betrayal to Shiro.  _ Why?! _ Shiro smirked at Keith.

“Here's an opportunity for you!” Shiro whispered and sipped his coffee and went to the next room.

“Hey this evidence is for mullet head.” Lance said. 

“Shut it, Giant ears.” Keith retaliated and turned around. Shiro was looking at him with a smirk on his face from the other room. Turning his attention back to Lance, Keith stood up.  _ Come on Keith you can do this.  _ “But I didn't know you were working today.”

“Ha, that’s why you go everyday?” Shiro laughed in the other room. Keith turned slightly red.

“Uh, huh yeah, the chief has been pushing us a lot harder lately, but my shift ends early today so I finally got my break.” Lance said. “Wouldn't it be nice for me to take a break somewhere.”

“I see, then would you like to go spend some time with me?” Keith asked nervously.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Lance grinned.

“N- yes, do you want to go out on a date with me?” Keith stared at Lance, his heart racing. _ Why does it feel like he has more power over me.  _ “You know what forget I asked.” Lance began to laugh. 

“Try not to give him a hard time Lance.” Shiro shouted in the back.

“Shiro!” Keith yelled out, embarrassed.

Lance looked at Keith and sweetly smiled at him.

“Well to be honest, I wouldn't mind spending my day off with you, better together than alone.” Lance smiled coyly and rubbed his neck. “Mr. Kogane shall I be the one taking you out? My shift is ending in 15 minutes.”

Keith looked at Shiro.

“You go Keith, I've got things covered here.” Shiro shooed Keith out of the office. 

“Thanks Shiro” Keith grabbed his coat and walked out with Lance.

* * *

 

“That day, I was so nervous to ask you out, but I'm glad I did.” Keith said sweetly, finishing up his story.

“Me too.” Lance bought Keith's hand closer to him and kissed it lightly. “But who was Shiro?”

“Oh yes, Shiro was my partner as a prosecutor, still is to this day”

“Oh okay, it's good you have someone there for you when I'm not around, but don't you go around and leave me for them alright ?”

“Of course not my lovely. It's only been you.” Keith kissed Lance on the forehead. “Would you like me to stay tonight?”

“No it's alright, you have to… have to…I can't seem to find the word for it... take care of work and our children”

“Lance… Do you not remember? Landon and Klein grew up.”

“Oh is that so? I'm sorry Keith”

“No it's okay.” Keith tightened his grip on Lance's hand. 

“Lovely, you're squeezing my hand too hard” Lance said.

“Oh I'm sorry.” Keith loosened his grip and looked at the clock, 9:00 p.m. “I should get going, you sleep well tonight”

“I'll try.” Lance smiled and moved his hand away from Keith and looked at the white chrysanthemums. “Thank you for the flowers my love, they calm me for some reason”

“You did grow them yourself”

“Hm I did? I guess I did. Looks like I have an amazing green thumb” Lance smiled. “But I think I took enough of your time Lovely, go home now”

“Okay, you have a goodnight.” Keith slowly got up and walked to the door with his hand on the door knob. Keith looked back at his husband, who was admiring the chrysanthemums.

“I'd give all my time to you, but will you do the same to me?” Keith whispered. Keith walked out of the room and with a heavy sigh, made his way home. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Keith took his usual journey down the blank walls of the hospital once more. It’s been around two months since his last visit, he had been busy with one of his children. Landon is moving into medical school and needed to searched for a  new apartment. Keith has been helping out and is drowned in work, to avoid facing his husband. His usual hellos are back at the hospital and in his hands he held a bouquet of chrysanthemums as always. Keith got to his destination and with a heavy sigh, gripped onto the doorknob. A sudden commotion came from Lance's room. _Lance?!_ Slamming the door open, Keith stood in shock as he watched his dearly beloved struggling.

“LET ME GO!” Lance cried. The old man started to kick around, his legs tangled in the bed sheets.

“Please Mr. McClain you have to calm down.”

“No it’s have something important to do! You don't understand!!” Lance thrashed in his bed and the doctor called in a nurse to calm him down. Scratching the nurse, Lance fought his hardest. “I have to grow… ?”

“You have to?” asked the neurologist. The nurse calmly released Lance.

“I have to… I don't know?” Lance questioned himself. Lance slowly put his arms and legs down, confused about what had just happened. “It's something special… But what was it!?”

“Nurse, can you take Mr. McClain up for a PET scan?” the neurologist ordered.

“Yes ma’am.” responded the nurse. Going over to Lance, the nurse wheeled Lance's bed to scanning room. Keith moved out of the way. As Lance left the room, the husbands made eye contact and Lance turned away. The doctor gave Keith a painful stare, knowing the information she had to tell.

“So where am I going doc’?” Lance asked innocently.

“We're just going to check up on you and run so tests to see if you are okay.”

“Oh I see.” Lance smiled. “I just hope I can take my Lovely out on a date again.”

“Yes of course. Nurse, round up the residents (physicians) and tell them I'll meet them there.”

“Okay, Alright Mr. McClain, it's just going to be you and me for the time being.”

“Okay, Sunny”, Lance grinned. “Now were you ever able to ask out-”. The two conversed and made their way to the elevator, disappearing from Keith's sight.

“That poor man… ” The doctor give a short smile and turned to Keith. “Mr. Kogane, I'm guessing you already know what I'm going to tell you.”

“No I don't. Is it bad?” Keith shut his eyes, forcing the tears to stay in place. “Is my husband going to be alright?”

“Well, simply put, your husband's brain seems to be deteriorating faster than it has in the past three years. I'm afraid his emotions will get more rampant.”The doctor swallowed the lump in her throat. “We will do the best we can, but your husband condition is going to be very unstable as of now.”

“Yes of course.” Keith stared at the ground, covering his mouth. “Please, you must be busy, dear. Go tend to your patients.”

“Yes, thank you sir,” the doctor said and went into an elevator. Keith held onto his chrysanthemums as the petals began to wilt, drooping their bulb downward. Keith checked out Lance’s hospital room and helped clean up the mess. Keith placed down the bouquet and bent down to pick up the fallen items, broken vase, a bouquet of dead chrysanthemums from the last visit, and Lance’s journal. As he picked up the dead flowers and journal, an item shined on the floor. Keith gently picked up the item and inspected it. It was a silver band, engraved with “1/19/20XX”. _Lance’s wedding band… it must of fell off when he was thrashing._ Keith, focusing on the ring, ached just at the sight of it. Remembering the time Lance proposed to him, Keith closed his eyes. _The proposal was so stupid. So idiotic. So … Lance._

* * *

"Alright Keith, you remember how we do things here at Costco?” Lance asked as he pushed their shopping cart down the aisle of the vast market.

“Of course, after dating your dumb ass for three years.”

“Uh huh, care to explain the rules if you truly do listen to me?”

“You're such a pain”, Keith chuckled. “Whoever gets the most free samples in fifteen minutes wins. Loser has to do the dishes.”

“And then we share our finds in the end” Lance winked and parked the cart in a secluded area in Costco.  “Meet you here soon.”

“Okay, loser.” Keith and Lance got out their phones and set a timer for fifteen minutes.

“Ready, set, go!” the couple said in unison. The two ran in opposite directions, racing to get the hot samples. Keith bolted straight to fruits and vegetables area. Grabbing two samples of mixed salad and two samples of peanuts, Keith dashed to the poultry. _Haha looks like this round is mine._

* * *

 Lance had already stuffed twenty samples into their cart. _This should secure my victory._ Turning to the gadgets area, Lance met up with Pidge and Hunk.

“Dude, what took you so long”, Pidge sassly said. “Shiro and Allura are keeping track of Keith right now”

“Sorry, had to make sure I'd win today's round.” Lance panted.

“I don't think you should worry about that right now,” Hunk patted Lance's back. “I mean, you are going to do it today right?”

“Still, I want free food.” Lance chuckled under his breath and recovered from his run. “Did you bring the supplies?”

“Heck yeah dude,” Pidge cheered as she held onto a bucket of rose petals and balloons.

“Cool, Keith should be at the meat section right now so we can make a trail of flower petals at the frozen food area.” Lance ruffled Pidge’s hair.

“I don't even know how we got this pass security.” Hunk sighed in defeat.

“It's called bribery, Hunk.” Pidge silently laughed. “It’ll come in handy one day”

“Alright, let's start the mission!” Lance smiled and high-fived his friends.

* * *

  _Five minutes left._ Keith had fifteen samples on him. _This isn't enough, Lance probably has twenty samples by now._ Keith saw a booth serving chicken nuggets, _Aha! My trump card,_ and grabbed six samples. _Alright I think I'm good to go to._ Keith casually started walking over to their cart when Keith felt two people were watching him. Turning around, Keith spotted Allura and Shiro hiding behind a 5 foot 3 teddy bear, their head head poking out. _Errr what!?_ Keith raised his eyebrow and walked over to the duo.

“Oh hey, Keith didn't see you there.” Shiro nonchalantly greeted as he tried to act casual. “I’m not here.. I mean I am.. but ...”

“Uh huh, didn’t you have important business to take care of? You know, criminals and all that” Keith replied, he doubted Shiro and Allura motives.

“Ah, yes well no! We needed to buy to this teddy bear.” Allura blurted. Shocked, Allura and Shiro saw Pidge, Hunk, and Lance spreading rose petals behind Keith. “You see Coran was feeling a bit lonely so Shiro and I decided to get him something. And what's better than a 5’3 teddy bear?”

Shiro nodded as small sweats broke from him. Pidge had finished setting down the rose petals and gave Shiro the thumbs up. Relieved, Shiro smiled and turned to Allura.

“But how about we do some shopping with you?” Shiro laughed and stuffed the bear into his cart.

“Yes Keith, let's go get Lance together”, Allura said and smiled.

“How'd you know I came with Lance”. Keith raised his eyebrow.

“Oh! Uhh cause you guys are always together!”, Allura stuttered. “But anyways let's go look around.”

“Uhh okay.” Keith replied, still suspicious of the couple in front of him. The prosecutor looked around to find rose petals leading up to Allura and Shiro. _Is something special happening?_

_“_ Looks like someone is getting proposed to” Allura nudged Keith.

“How romantic. Let's go take a look at it.” Shiro added. Keith looked at the floor with the red flowers spreaded out.

“I guess, for me I'd prefer something more classy,” Keith said. “You know a romantic dinner alone and then out of nowhere he asks the question. Getting proposed at a Costco doesn't sound like a good way to go. I feel bad for the receiving end of this proposal.”

Allura and Shiro looked at each other and thought the same thing. Pfft _You can't get what you want Keith, it’s Lance._ They both giggled at each other. Following the trail of rose petals, Keith thought to himself. _Man this trail of petals sure are close to where Lance and I parked our cart. Lance is probably watching this right now._ At the end of the trail, Keith looked up and horror spread to his face.

In front of him, rose petals formed into a heart and LED candles surrounded the flowers, Keith's eyes looked upward and a horrendous paper sign said “For Keith Kogane, I LOVE YOU” Standing in front of Keith was Lance, who had changed into a tuxedo and setted up a small table. Lance walked up to Keith and held his hand. Shiro and Allura smiled at each other and left the couple to be and hid behind an aisle. Pidge was holding a camera and Hunk was about to record the special moment.

“Oh god what is this!?”, Keith cringed.

“Monsieur, allow moi to show you to your Magnifique-cent seat.”, Lance bowed gracefully.

“Pft, you're such an idiot.” Keith smirked and sat on the floor and Lance joined him, as the Costco customers stared at the two in confusion, continued shopping.  Lance bought out the finest samples found at Costco.

“Here are the finest drink, uhh juice de pomme, and uhh”. Lance, nervous and struggling with his french, stumbled on his words. “Pidge what's the French word for baguette?”

“Look at where three years of French got you.” Pidge yelled as she took some pictures.

“AH screw it, here’s some bread.” Lance gave up trying to speak French.

“Lance, what are you doing?”. Keith crossed his arms, trying his best not to laugh at Lance’s effort.

“Whaa, can't I give my boyfriend a romantic lunch ?”

“Uh huh in a Costco, full of gaudy romantic decorations, with Costco samples as food and our friends taking pictures of us.” Keith can no longer hold in his laughter. _I love him._ “And rose petals how cheesy can you get? Maybe chrysanthemums have would be better.”

“Hey, it's not that bad and it gives us some new memories to look back on, but anyways I want you to eat this one first.” Lance gave Keith a small sample of cracker and cheese on top and Keith took the food.

“You didn't lace it with poison did you.” Keith asked, still chuckling from the bad French.

“Of course not, but I did lace it with my loving gaze when they spread the cheese on”, Lance grinned. “Well? Try it!”

“Alright.” Keith, turning red, took a bite into the cracker. Feeling something hard in the cheese, Keith retracted his mouth from the cracker and glared at Lance with a look of betrayal. _What the hell?! This isn't a regular cracker._  Lance stupidly grinned and took the cracker, digging on the small layer of cream cheese. He pulled out a simple gold colored ring from the cheese, and got on his knees.

“What are you doing!?”

“Keith, life is like Costco. A big, vast, grand adventure. And you who has a heart of gold, I want to explore life with you.”

“What are you saying?”

“I'm saying….” Lance warmly looked at Keith. “Marry me asshole!!”

_“_ Ye- wai- wha?” Keith stuttered and jumbled his words, his face began to become beet red. _Marry me… Marry Lance…_  Keith pulled his jacket up to his face and covered his rosy cheeks, lost for words.

“Hey that's not fair, I'm embarrass-” Lance, his cheeks and ears turning red, poked Keith’s hidden face. Keith grabbed Lance’s wrist.

“Yes!” Keith whispered.

“What? “ Lance’s ears twitched in excitement, his heart was beating fast, and turned his ears towards Keith, pretending not to hear. “Say that again for me?”

Keith revealed his face, still crimson red,  his heart beated loudly, and cutely pouted at Lance. “YES I WILL.”

Lance admired Keith’s expression and cupped his now fiancée ‘s face. Pressing his forehead onto his partner, they both felt the warmth coming from each other's face. Lance pulled his forehead away when Keith flung his hands on the back of his partner's neck, smiling slyly.

“You think you can escape my wrath after embarrassing me?” Keith smirked.

“Wha-” Keith pulled down his fiancée down and closed his eyes. Kissing his partner, Keith opened his eyes and separated their lips, leaving Lance dumbfounded. Lance, recovering from Keith's attack who was smirking at him, admired Keith. _Such a idiotic, dumb cute face._ Lance hugged Keith tightly. _I love you._ At that moment, hundreds of balloons were released by Hunk and Pidge as they recorded everything.

“You go for that kiss Keith! He said yes!” Hunk cheered and jumped happily. People surrounded the couple, clapping on their engagement. Lance flustered when his friend called him out.

“Congratulations!!” the group cried. Allura, Shiro, Pidge,  and  Hunk walked over to the newlywed.

“So now that you guys are engaged.” Pidge asked. “What's the wedding going to be like? Got anything planned?”

Keith and Lance looked at each other and smiled.

“I don't know but it's going to be amazing~” Lance replied bashfully. Keith gazed at Lance and nodded along. Interlacing their hands together, Keith’s golden ring reflected the light.

* * *

 Keith opened his wrinkly eyes slowly. _I must have lost track off time._ The purple night sky had casted over and a light fog condensed the outside. Keith watched Lance as he get pushed back into the room, still asleep. The sound of the ticking clock pulsed through the small room. _It’s midnight already? I guess I should get going._ Keith placed the chrysanthemums inside a new vase on the desk and walked over to Lance. _Lance, you’re going to get through this, just hold on._ Keith gripped his silver ring, and with the other hand, held Lance’s hand. Keith softly slipped the silver in Lance's finger just like when they said their vows. _A silver soul like yours, you can't go yet, you can’t leave me here._ Slowly setting Lance's hand down, Keith turned to the door. Twisting the handle, Keith closed the door, leaving Lance alone and sleeping peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

It has only been a couple of days since Keith's last visit. The old man was getting more and more worried for his love after he heard news from the doctor. Keith held onto his bouquet of chrysanthemums and slowly turn the cold, metal door knob. A small creek noise echoed through the the room, Lance was sitting, motionless and looked hollow. Keith quietly took each step closer to his husband. Making eye contact, Lance glared at Keith, his eyes followed Keith’s movement across the room. 

“Good afternoon lovely.” Keith smiled and placed the flowers next to Lance. Lance sat in silence, still frowning. “I bought some apples today so we can enjoy the hot weather.”

“Where were you this whole time?” Lance said, gritting his teeth in anger. 

“Hm, what do you mean.” Keith sat down next to Lance, peeling a red apple.

“How can you be so careless?! You left me all this time and all you can do is peel some god damn apples?!” Lance snapped at Keith, grabbing the apple and flinging it across the room. Keith, shocked and confused, stood up and stared at his husband. 

“Lance? What's wrong?”

“Answer my question damn it! Why did you abandon me?” Lance ruffled his hair. “Where have you been this whole time?”

“What do you mean?! I just saw you a couple days ago” Keith got closer to Lance and cupped his fragile, boney hand onto Lance's saggy, tan cheeks. “I never left you”

“Liar!” Lance slapped Keith's hand off of him. “I don't remember you coming here. Ever. Why are you lying to me? I missed you and you left me.”

Lance's eyes started to fill up with tears and fell down his cheeks. Lance coughed and tried to catch a breath. Keith ran to Lance's side and hugged him. Thrashing himself out of Keith’s arms, Lance glared at Keith with tear filled eyes. 

“Lance, I'm sorry, pleas-” Keith cried out but a hard stinging pain hit his left cheek.  _ Lance?! _

“Shut up!” Lance yelled. Raising his right hand again, Lance slapped Keith's left cheek again. Stacking on the pain onto Keith's cheek, a bruise formed on his frail skin. Keith touched his own cheek and stared blankly on the white hospital floor.  _ Lance.  _ Tears like glass blurred Keith’s sight. “Get out! I don't want to see you.”

Keith lifted his head and looked at his husband in disbelief. 

“I said get out!” Lance cried. Keith flinched at his husband and slowly picked up his bag and quickly left the room. Lance was left alone. He turned to his side and saw the white chrysanthemums on his desk. Lance gently picked up the flowers and tears flowed down. Lance buried his face into the chrysanthemums, watering the flowers with his tears.

* * *

Keith’s back leaned against the the door and informed a nurse to what just happened. Pressing on his cheek, Keith's tear finally fell down.  _ Crying hurts.  _ Holding onto his chest, Keith swallowed the stabbing pain inside of him as the tears dropped on the floor.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Keith walked down the same long empty hallway, but it didn't felt the same. His steps are heavy, the shocked from the last meeting still lingered in him. He held onto to his wilting chrysanthemums and carried his bag in the other hand. His children, Landon and Klein, snuck in behind, stalking him as he made his daily way to Lance. They were trailing behind their dad and hiding behind the white wall.  _ They take after Shiro and Allura “super sneaking” skills.  _ Keith chuckled and stopped in front of the receptionist desk, signing himself into Lance’s room. Looking down on the paper Keith had to sign, Klein and Landon shuffled their way behind a potted plant when Keith's violet, sharp eye turned quickly and caught his sons. His sons, frozen in place, admitted defeat and came over to their dad. Landon looked at his dad with his violet eyes. His sleek, toffee colored hair along with his tanned skin reminded Keith of the young Lance. Landon rolled his eyes at Klein. Klein rubbed his black, messy hair and pouted. He stared at Landon with his deep blue eyes, which stood out from his pale skin.

“Told you we can't get pass dad's third eye,” Landon sassed. “And here I thought you were the older one.”

“Hehe, my bad Landon,” Klein chuckled and looked at his dad. “Good morning, Dad”

“Klein, Landon what are you doing here?” Keith said with a coarse voice.

“What do you mean? We're here to see our dads” Klein smiled and took Keith’s briefcase to hold for him.

“I know but you remember the incident that happened a couple days ago? Your father is not in his best mind right now.”

“Dad, we're worried for both of you.” Landon stepped into the conversation. 

“But-”

“No buts,” Klein smiled. “Come on, he is probably waiting for us”

Keith looked at his sons, worried Lance would lash out again, this time at his children. 

“We can handle ourselves, we’ll be fine. Here!”. Landon held out his hand for Keith to hold on to. Keith smiled at the floor and latched his hands around Landon’s arm. The family walked to the room, down the endless halls, and stood at room “016”. Landon turned the cold doorknob, and the creaking noise sounded louder than before. Lance was sitting on his hospital bed, watching the television. 

“Hey dad” yelled Klein, placing Keith's briefcase next to Lance.

“W-Who are you?” Lance looked at them in surprised. “Are you my new caretaker?”

Keith noticed Lance was frail, much weaker than before. There were heavy eye bags. The wrinkles on his face defined the face Lance formerly had and he was skinnier than before, needles marks were evident.  _ It’s been 5 days since I last met him, and he already looks worn down? _

“Lovely, we are your family.” Keith sighed, slightly shocked from Lance’s appearance. “I am your husband, and these are our kids, Landon and Klein.”

“Dad, can you remember us?”. Landon sat down next to Lance, holding his frail hands.

“N-no, I don't” Lance slipped his hand out of Landon’s. “Why are you here? Who sent you?”

“Lance, no one sent us”. Keith placed his hand on Lance's cheek. “ Your sons… me, we came to see yo-”

“Don’t lie to me!” Lance lashed out, slapping off Keith's hand, having difficulty with every word. “I don't remember...What kind of family would put me in this god forsaken place!?”

“Love-” Keith tried to calm Lance down.

“Stop!” Lance yelled loudly, throwing the hospital food. “I don’t know anyone of you people.”

The family froze in place. The silence screamed it's painful shriek. Klein slowly leaned back onto the wooden desk. Feeling a frame, Klein grabbed it, a picture of the family.

“Dad! Take a look at this photo.” Klein intervened, holding onto the family portrait.

“What?” Lance questioned. Klein handed over the frame gently. Lance held the picture by the frame, his fingers traced over the smooth glass. His gaze was strong on the picture, after some time Lance looked up at Keith.

“No!” Lance yelled. “You people are not my family. I don't know.”

“Lovely.” Keith went up to Lance and pointed at the picture, his frail fingers shook as he went over each members. “Look, that is you, and that’s me, Landon, and Klein. We were in front of our house with the chrysanthemum garden you planted. You were so happy and showed me the blisters and dirty hand you were proud off. I'm here, we’re here to for you” 

“NO! I HAVE NO ONE!” Lance screamed out. He threw the picture across the room, the impact broke the frame and shattered the glass. The glass shards spread out, reflecting the light from the sun. Doomed with the choking tension,no one said a word. Landon quietly went to pick up the family photo, the shards pricked and cut his fingers. Watching his son, he could only feel his heartstrings being slashed through. A stream of tear rolled down Keith cheek and he gritted his teeth. His rage snuck up on and Keith looked down at Lance with disgust.  _ Is this what's it going to be like. You're just going to forget me, torment my family and me, hit me. Hit me with your best shot. _

“Is that how it's truly going to be?” Keith scoffed at Lance.

“What?!” Lance glared. “You come in here claiming to be my family. All I have to say is go away.”

“...ok.” Keith turned around. Despite Landon’s finger getting pricked, he persevered through the pain, picking up every shards he could hold. 

“Landon, it’s fine, leave it,” Keith spoke in a stern voice, devoid of emotion and turned away from his sons to hide his tears. “We’re leaving.” 

“But dad-” Landon cried.

“Come on, let's leave this man!” Keith grabbed his briefcase that was next to Lance’s bed side. Slowly Keith raised himself up, looking at his husband, glaring at him. Their sons looked at each other, worried. 

“I think I'll stay with Dad today.” Klein said and looked over at Lance. 

“Do what you want. Landon come on let's go get your cut cleaned up.”, Keith scoffed, disappointed at his son's decision.

“Dad, I think I'll stay here too.” Landon looked away, avoiding his father's gaze. Keith could only look at his children with discontent.  _ So you are all going to leave me too.  _

“Then stay with him.” Keith's monotone voice pierced Klein and Landon, leaving them to bleed. His path was clear. Keith made his way to the door, every step he took was heavier than the last. As he walked away, Keith’s vision was clouded, everyone around him blurred away. Turning the doorknob, Keith caught a quick glance at Lance.  _ Who even are you?  _ Keith slammed the door behind him and left the hospital.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Keith stood by the hospital door, with lingering hatred hanging around him.  _ Why did I come back.  _ Holding onto the wilted,dry chrysanthemums , Keith turned the doorknob. Lance was sitting on his bed and resting his eyes. The windows were partly open, letting the wind wistfully brush Lance's white hair. The creaking of the door caused Lance to jump a little and looked at his invader. Keith walked over to Lance, looking at his husband with a blank stare. Lance looked up at Keith and smiled at him.

“I'm sorry to ask but who are you?” Lance showed Keith the smile he missed ever so badly. The goofy smile that brought him joy, happiness. Remembering the times where that smile swayed him over in arguments, in sadness, the look he fell in love with. His body burned with a growing anger, scorching inside. Keith clenched the chrysanthemums and threw them to Lance's feet, leaving his husband confused. Turning to the door, Keith ran to his escape. Before leaving the room, Keith looked over his shoulder. 

_ How dare you look like him, How dare you wear his smile.  _ Keith opened the door and walked down the empty hall.  _ Why can't you just die already. _


End file.
